


Solar Flare

by superqueerdanvers



Category: Batwoman (TV 2019), Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Explicit Consent, F/F, Friends to Lovers, Loss of Powers, Oral Sex, Safer Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:35:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,892
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24957724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superqueerdanvers/pseuds/superqueerdanvers
Summary: Kara is supposed to have a movie night with Kate, but when she gets to Gotham, a group of aliens corner her, and she solar flares fighting them. Kate invites her to spend the night at her apartment, and Kara realizes she's more into Kate than she thought.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Kate Kane
Comments: 8
Kudos: 67





	Solar Flare

Kara dodged one alien’s punch, only for another to hit her in the back. She stumbled. She had just landed in Gotham City for a movie night with Kate when the six aliens had cornered her in this alley. If there had only been a few of them, or if she’d had Nia or J’onn or Alex’s help, it would have been fine, but the aliens were strong, and the other Superfriends were busy in National City, and six was pushing it. She’d managed to knock two unconscious, but the other four were still attacking, and she was getting tired.

One alien took advantage of her loss of balance and shoved her to the ground. He swung an enormous ax at her face, and she managed to grab the handle and stop it just before it hit. He pushed down on the ax, and she pushed up, her arms shaking. Gritting her teeth, Kara blasted the ax with her heat vision. It exploded and sent its wielder and the two aliens standing closest flying backwards into the wall. They didn’t move.

Kara stood shakily and looked around. The last alien crouched on a fire escape, and she tried to fly after it. Nothing happened. She looked down, and realized her palms were scraped and bleeding. The alien leapt towards her.

Something pushed her out of the way. She turned and saw a figure in black and red throw something small and metal at the alien. The metal thing hit the alien’s arm, drawing blood. It turned and ran.

Batwoman turned around and met her eyes. “Are you okay? What happened?”

“They cornered me. And,” Kara looked at her bleeding hands again, “I solar flared. Blew out my powers.”

“That can happen?”

Kara nodded. “If I use my powers too much. I use up my solar energy, and then I’m basically human.” She froze as she realized, “I can’t fly back to National City. I flew here, and now I can’t fly home –“

Kate stopped her with a hand on her shoulder. “Hey, we’ll figure it out. Let’s get back to the Batcave, and then you can rest and we can figure out what to do.”

Kara took a breath and nodded. “Okay.”

Kate wrapped an arm around Kara’s waist and fired her grappling gun. Kara put her arms around her friend’s neck, and they flew upwards.

* * *

The two women sat in the Batcave, Kate gently cleaning the scrapes on Kara’s palms. “How did you find me?” Kara asked.

“I’m Batwoman.” Kate smirked, then shook her head. “I started to get worried when you didn’t show up at the movies, so I asked Luke to check the cameras and look for you. He found you and said you looked like you might need some backup.”

Kara sighed. “He was right.”

“So do your powers come back on their own, or…” Kate wondered.

“Sunlight and time,” Kara said. “Or a surge of adrenaline, but I’m hoping they’ll be back soon _without_ a life-threatening event this time. But it’s dark out, and all the yellow sun lamps are at the DEO, and I can’t fly, so I can’t get there, so I can’t recharge tonight –“

“Take a breath,” Kate interrupted. “You’re not getting your powers back tonight, so why don’t you just rest? You can stay with me if you want.”

“Oh! Oh, thank you,” Kara said. She smiled. “That would be nice.”

* * *

At Kate’s apartment, they shared a pizza, and Kate found Kara an extra toothbrush and an oversize t-shirt to sleep in. Despite Kara’s protests, Kate insisted she take the bed. “I went to military school, I think I can handle sleeping on the couch for a night. Besides, you just lost your powers. You need a good night’s sleep.”

Kara had to admit Kate was right, and she left to get ready for bed.

When she had finished brushing her teeth, Kara stepped out of the bathroom and bumped into Kate – wearing nothing but a sports bra and a pair of boxers. “Oh! You’re…um…” Kara’s gaze trailed down Kate’s body, taking in her biceps, her abs, her many, many tattoos. She swallowed and looked away. “Um.”

“Sorry, I should’ve put on a robe or something. I hope you don’t mind.” Kate smirked. “I mean, you’ve basically already seen me naked.”

“What?! No, I haven’t, I –“ Kara was looking anywhere but at Kate.

“Sure you have. The first time we worked together, you used your X-ray vision.”

Kara flushed, remembering. She’d just wanted to see Batwoman’s face, to know who she was, but in spite of herself, she’d also looked down. And unlike now, she’d been able to see through Kate’s underwear. Her heart was pounding. Rao, this was a narrow hallway, and they were close together. She touched her glasses. “Sorry, that was inappropriate, I shouldn’t –“

Kate touched Kara’s chin and turned her face to her, so they were eye to eye. “I wouldn’t have kept spending time with you if it had bothered me.” She smiled and glanced down. “You look good in my t-shirt.”

“Thanks.” Kara’s voice came out higher than she meant it to. She cleared her throat. “You look good, too.” Her face got hotter, if that was possible. “I’m going to uh… go… now…”

She ducked past Kate into the bedroom, shutting the door behind her with a sigh. She sat on the bed and tried to slow her breathing. She was _not_ attracted to Kate Kane. Kate was her friend, and her colleague as a superhero, nothing more. So what if she had an amazing body and gorgeous eyes and a smile that made Kara’s heart skip a beat. So what if her touch made Kara’s knee’s go weak, even when she hadn’t solar flared. She was just a friend.

_A friend who didn’t mind you saw her naked,_ a small voice said. _A friend who said you look good in nothing but her t-shirt and your underpants. A friend who you already know is into girls._

A few minutes later, Kate knocked on the door. “Come in!” Kara said, carefully crossing her legs.

Kate opened the door. She’d put on a bathrobe. “Just checking that everything’s okay before I go to bed.”

“All good!” Kara said brightly. She hesitated, then added, “You didn’t have to put on the robe.”

“Oh?” Kate raised an eyebrow and stepped closer.

Kara stood and stepped towards Kate. “I mean, like you said, I’ve already seen you naked.”

“Doesn’t mean you want to see me naked again.”

“You can take off the robe.” Kara froze. “I mean, if you want to. You don’t have to, I didn’t mean to imply –“

Kate grinned and touched the knot of her bathrobe belt. “I can take off the robe.”

Kara licked her lips, heart racing and heat building between her legs as she watched Kate’s hands slowly untie the knot and pull her robe open. She stepped forward, put her hands on Kate’s, and helped her pull the robe off her shoulders and drop it on the ground. Kara let her hands fall back to her sides. Once again, she and Kate stood inches apart, wearing next to nothing. She took a deep breath, and her breasts nearly touched Kate’s. She could smell the toothpaste on her breath. She met Kate’s eyes. “Can I kiss you?” she asked softly.

Kate smiled. “Yes.”

Kara closed her eyes and leaned in, pressing her lips lightly against Kate’s. After a moment, Kate took Kara’s hand and moved it to her waist. “You know, you can use hands too,” she murmured into the kiss.

Kara cautiously rested her other hand on Kate’s waist, then slowly moved it to her back and ran it up and down her spine, feeling the warmth of her skin. Kate had one hand on the small of Kara’s back, pressing her closer, and the other hand at the back of her head, tangled in her long hair. Kate’s tongue flicked at Kara’s lips, and she opened them, gasping as her tongue slipped into her mouth. Kara took the hand Kate had placed on her waist and ran it up her side, stopping at the side of her breast. Rubbing her thumb against the fabric of Kate’s sports bra, she pulled away from the kiss. “Is this okay?”

“Yes.” Kate kissed her again.

Kara pressed into the kiss and squeezed Kate’s breast, brushing her thumb and index finger against her nipple. Kate leaned into it. Her hand started to slip under Kara’s t-shirt to touch her bare waist, but she stopped and stepped away. “Kara, I hope you know I wasn’t planning this. I really did just want to give you a safe place to stay.”

Kara nodded. “I know. But I like this.” She grinned. “I _really_ like this. So can we keep going?”

Kate grinned and stepped forward again. “Of course.”

She pulled Kara close, kissing her deeply, one hand on her back under her shirt and one hand on her butt. Kate’s leg slipped between Kara’s thighs, and Kara pressed against it, moaning and curling her hand into the back of Kate’s bra. Kate pulled away from the kiss, and Kara protested, “Don’t stop –“

Kate put a finger on Kara’s lips. “I’m not stopping. Do you want to have sex?”

“Oh, _Rao_ , yes!” Kara sighed, trying to pull Kate back.

Kate grinned, stepped away, and nodded to the bed. “Then go lie down. I’ll grab the dental dams.”

Kara did as she was told. She made her way to the bed, pulled back the covers, and laid down on her back. Meanwhile, Kate got a box of dental dams out of a drawer.

She set the box on the bedside table and straddled Kara’s hips, pinning her to the bed, then bent down and kissed her. Her hands crept under Kara’s shirt and up her torso, paused at her breasts, then moved back down to her waist. Kate broke the kiss and pulled Kara up just long enough to take off her shirt. The shirt caught on Kara’s glasses, so she took them off and set them on the nightstand. She fell back against the bed, watching Kate’s eyes rove up and down her body. “Damn,” Kate breathed.

She dove down to kiss Kara again, but her lips didn’t stay on Kara’s for long. Kara closed her eyes as Kate kissed her way down her throat and between her breasts. Her hands ran up and down Kara’s arms, exploring her muscles before returning to her chest. Kara sighed as she felt Kate’s fingers trace the curves of her breasts. Kate’s mouth continued down her abdomen, and her hands followed, skimming Kara’s ribs and waist to rest on her hips. Kate pressed a kiss just above Kara’s underwear. “Are you ready?”

Kara nodded, then realized Kate probably couldn’t see her nod from that angle. _“Yes.”_

Kara felt Kate climb off her, and she opened her eyes to see her pulling a dental dam out of the box. Kate met her eyes and grinned. “Spread your legs.”

She did, and Kate knelt between them. She stroked her fingers over Kara’s panties and down between her legs. Kara arched her back, pushing against Kate’s fingers through the thin, wet fabric. Kara reached down and pushed her underwear down her thighs, then Kate sat back to pull them off the rest of the way and toss them onto the floor next to the t-shirt. She opened the dental dam, unfolded it, and spread the thin, slippery sheet of latex over Kara’s pussy.

Kara twitched and gasped as Kate’s fingers brushed her clit, and Kate simply rested her palm there. Kara bucked her hips, trying to get some friction. Kate just smirked.

Keeping her hand on Kara’s pussy, Kate scooted backward and planted a kiss on the inside of one knee, then the other. Then just above the spot she’d kissed the first time, and so on. One leg, then the other. Painfully slowly, she worked her way up Kara’s thighs. Finally, her mouth reached Kara’s pussy. Kara felt her breath and squirmed impatiently. Kate removed her hand. Kara froze, waiting. Kate flicked her tongue against Kara’s clit, and -- _“Rao!”_

Kara had had sex before. She’d had a few boyfriends, and she masturbated. This was different. It wasn’t just that she’d never had sex with a woman before, though that was part of it. Certainly Mon-El had never been very good at going down on her. But more than that, it was the sensitivity. She’d known intellectually that her skin was less sensitive than humans’ – she could be shot point-blank and barely feel it, after all. But she hadn’t thought about how that lack of sensitivity might affect sex, how even the most sensitive parts of her body might not feel touch the way a human would. Now, though, with her powers gone, she could feel Kate’s mouth like she’d never felt anything else. It was like when she had first come to Earth and discovered her X-ray vision, but while that had been painful and disorienting, this was pure pleasure.

Kara’s hands clawed at the mattress as Kate’s tongue moved rhythmically against her clit. _Flick. Flick. Flick._ Each brief touch of her tongue sent a shock of pleasure through Kara’s body. _Flick. Flick. Flick._ She couldn’t believe her body was capable of this much sensitivity. _Flick. Flick. Flick._ Somewhere in the back of her mind, she wondered if she should thank those aliens for making her solar flare.

And just when it was about to be too much, Kate stopped. She kissed Kara’s clit, gently pressing her lips against it, then moved down, running her half-open mouth through Kara’s folds. She planted a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss on Kara’s opening, then slowly dragged her warm tongue over it. Then she paused and looked up at Kara. “Is this okay?”

Kara lifted her head off the pillow and looked down at the woman between her legs. She set a hand on Kate’s head, taking a moment to run her fingers through her short hair before smiling breathlessly, nodding, and pushing her back down to her pussy.

Kate hummed against Kara’s opening, then licked into it – into her. Without realizing it, Kara closed her eyes. Kate’s lips moved against her and her tongue moved inside her, and she couldn’t get enough. She rocked her hips in time with Kate’s mouth. As she moved to Kate’s rhythm, Kate’s hands gripped her hips, short fingernails digging into her skin. Kara put another hand on Kate’s head, her own nails scratching against her scalp as she desperately pulled her closer.

Kate’s rhythm didn’t let up. Her tongue moved steadily into and out of Kara as she tilted her head at different angles, finding new ways to make Kara twitch and squirm and gasp and moan. And still Kara pulled her closer.

Still holding tight to Kara’s hip with one hand, Kate began to trace her other hand lightly over Kara’s skin. Her fingers skimmed over Kara’s ribs, her stomach, the sensitive place just beside her hip bone. Kara’s breath hitched as they dipped down between her legs. As Kate’s mouth worked Kara’s opening, her fingers traced circles around Kara’s clit. They were less direct, less intense on her clit than Kate’s tongue had been. But they felt just as good.

Kate’s fingers started slow, making sure Kara felt every place they touched. Then, as Kara bucked into her, Kate gradually picked up speed. She licked hungrily into Kara’s opening as her fingers circled Kara’s clit ever faster, and Kara could think of nothing but Kate.

Kate’s hands touching her.

Kate’s mouth against her.

Kate’s fingers on her.

Kate’s tongue inside her.

Kate, fucking her.

Kara felt her felt her body get tighter with each brush of Kate’s fingers and movement of her tongue. Her toes curled, and her back arched. She was close, so close, and Kate didn’t let up. She shifted her free arm under Kara’s arched back, holding her tight as she buried her face deeper into her pussy, nose and chin adding more pressure, more delicious friction. Each touch sent new waves of pleasure shuddering through Kara. She gasped for breath, and Kate just licked and stroked harder and faster. Kara could barely take it, and with one last, skillful brush of her thumb on Kara’s clit, Kate pushed her over the edge. Kara’s thighs, her core, every muscle in her body contracted, and she came.

As the orgasm passed, Kate’s mouth and fingers slowed, then stopped. She sat up and threw away the dental dam. Kara lay back, flushed and panting. Kate lay next to her, propping herself up on one elbow. She smiled down at Kara and ran her fingers through her hair. “So, did you like that?”

“Rao, Kate, that was… that was… _yeah_.”

Kate laughed, then leaned down and kissed her. Then she pulled back, just looking at Kara. “You’re so beautiful like this.” She sighed. “Unfortunately, I do have work in the morning, so I should probably go to bed soon.”

“Or…” Kara pushed herself up on her elbow, facing Kate. She reached out and ran her hand down Kate’s side, hooking her fingers into the waistband of her boxers. “I could return the favor.”

Kate grinned. “I like that idea.”


End file.
